


RELIEF pt.6

by kimsammy0225



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsammy0225/pseuds/kimsammy0225
Summary: 主澈汉，但是这一章是韩率和胜澈的对手戏。





	RELIEF pt.6

凌晨时分，尹净汉醒了过来，静静听着崔胜澈的心跳声，数着拍子，慢慢调整着自己的呼吸让自己的心跳跟上相同的频率。看着睡着后依然眉头紧皱的崔胜澈，尹净汉抽出左手抚上去，抹平崔胜澈的不安。再见——崔胜澈。  
彻夜未眠，尹净汉只是看着面前熟睡的男人，忽然，阳光透过窗帘撒了进来，尹净汉才小心翼翼地下了床。明明已经很小心了，开门声终究还是吵醒了床上的人。目送着尹净汉的离去，崔胜澈不禁把头往被子里缩，再抱紧，再最后感受一次这种温热。  
准备回归的日子总是过得很快，即使有再多难过的情绪，成员们都能够很好的隐藏，比如崔胜澈和尹净汉，这一天不是在练舞就是在练歌，两个人非常默契的错开时间去练习室，彼此都心照不宣。其他明白人谁也不敢说，谁也不敢问，只是全力地练习着。  
为了保存体力消化明天的行程，经纪人下午把孩子们都赶了回去，督促他们补充睡眠和体力，就这样，尹净汉稀里糊涂地被崔韩率拉上了车。  
“哥，这个疗程结束了吧？”崔胜澈脱下毛线帽，揉了揉自己新染的银灰色头发，假装不经意地询问。  
“专心活动吧，别想着不可能的事。”尹净汉是真的困了，把自己的椅子往后调整躺在上面。  
“但是哥，感情这种东西是可以培养的，你不知道吗？”崔韩率侧过身子贴近尹净汉的耳朵说到。  
“随便你，别烦我了，你哥我很久没睡过好觉了，让我躺躺吧。”尹净汉现在只想休息，便敷衍崔韩率打算睡觉。  
“行，那我带哥回去睡。”崔韩率似乎计划好了什么，立刻答应了尹净汉并且拿出车后座的毯子给尹净汉盖住。  
车到达了宿舍，尹净汉还没醒来，于是崔韩率一把抱起他上了楼。抱着人不好敲门，崔韩率站在宿舍门口喊道：“圆佑哥，给开个门呗。”过了几秒，全圆佑急急忙忙地跑过来开了门。可是当他看到崔韩率抱着尹净汉时，不同于以往的迟钝，他猛地一个折返跑回去把崔胜澈从厨房推回房间。  
“呀，圆佑你小子，干什么呢，饭还没吃呢。”崔胜澈嘟囔着嘴，斜眼看着推着自己的弟弟。  
“哥，我有很重要的事跟你说，咱们赶紧聊聊。”全圆佑使出浑身的劲把崔胜澈带回了房间。  
呵——崔韩率笑了笑，然后走进房间把净汉放在床上。李硕珉正在电脑面前网购，没有注意到崔韩率的靠近。  
“道谦hiong，跟你商量个事。”崔韩率拍拍李硕珉的肩。  
“啊——吓死我了，商量什么，你说吧。”  
“我俩交换房间吧，我把我的新毛线帽送给你怎么样？”崔韩率一直坚定地认为自己的毛线帽十分受欢迎。  
“你室友是谁啊?”李硕珉问  
“小boo啊。”崔韩率回答  
“行吧，毛线帽记得给我，我走了。”李硕珉起身下楼走去崔韩率房间。

两个人很快就收拾好行李交换房间，于是乎崔韩率正式成为了尹净汉的室友。  
尹净汉隐隐约约听到浴室传来的水声，转过身对浴室门喊：“硕珉啊，帮哥倒杯水。”尹净汉睡饱了，坐在床上发呆。  
听到这句话，浴室水声停了下来，过了一会儿，门打开了，尹净汉睡眼朦胧，只看得清面前的男人下半身裹着浴巾走了出来，随手在桌上拿了瓶水向他走去。  
“给，喝吧。”崔韩率头发还没干，转过去坐在床上等待尹净汉帮他吹头发，乖巧的盘着腿玩手机。尹净汉接过水后大灌一口，忽然感觉有点不对劲，扯着崔韩率的浴巾往后拉想要看清人。  
“嘿嘿，bro,帮我吹头发吧。”崔韩率的出现让尹净汉十分头疼，他不说自己都能猜到个大概——这个小鬼，在追求他。  
“韩率，别闹了，回去吧。吹完头发就回房间睡。”尹净汉掀开被子起身去拿吹风机，却被身后的人拉住手腕。  
“尹净汉，我会比他更好，看看我吧，就一次。”崔韩率的眼神被湿发遮盖住，让尹净汉捉摸不透。  
“行了，吹干头发再说。”尹净汉用左手试图扯开抓住自己的手。没想到崔韩率越抓越紧，将自己往下拉。尹净汉努力挣脱着，却没料到崔韩率忽然松手，自己摔在了地上。  
“呀——崔韩率你过分了——唔”冰凉覆盖上尹净汉的唇，随之席卷而来的还有尹净汉熟悉的自己的沐浴露的香气，混合着崔韩率独有的少年的清冽气息，包围着尹净汉的感官。崔韩率左膝盖跪在尹净汉双腿之间，身子再往下移动，自己扶着净汉后脑勺的手把净汉的唇舌往自己嘴里送。不同于崔胜澈的吻，崔韩率更加贪婪。温热的舌直接深入寻找净汉的香甜。  
尹净汉整个人被崔韩率压在地上无法反抗，只能承受着。崔韩率虽然没有开过荤，但做梦实践已经不下三次了。每当梦见一丝不挂的尹净汉坐在自己身上扭动着身躯，后穴夹着自己的欲望不断收缩，结合处流出一股透明液体，打湿了自己的囊袋。在梦里，崔韩率总是用尽力气地操弄着身下的人，直到感受到他的小腹因快感而抽搐。  
“韩率啊，啊——够了！”尹净汉意识到不能再任由欲望蔓延下去，使劲推着崔韩率想要离开。而崔韩率直接拉开尹净汉的双腿呈M型压在身下，让尹净汉失去反抗的机会。  
崔韩率感受到了熟悉的欲望，甚至比梦境里的更加令人难耐。自己的性器肿了起来，马眼处渗出一滴液体。崔韩率胡乱扯下自己的浴巾，拿出早已准备好的药膏，用食指往尹净汉分泌出透亮情液的穴口送去。一根手指直接插入，勾着内壁的软肉，搅弄着发出水声。  
“嗯，啊——哈——”尹净汉的后穴紧紧吸着崔韩率的食指，快感蔓延至全身。自己的分身早已抬头，被压在崔韩率的性器下，两股欲望相互摩擦着，伴着尹净汉欲望分泌的精液不断变得湿滑。  
药效开始显现，尹净汉全身变得通红，原本就薄的冷白皮染上情欲的颜色，乳头也挺立起来，等待着人抚慰。后穴分泌的液体都顺着崔韩率的手指流了出来，一根手指无法满足现在空虚的小穴，于是尹净汉自己伸进去了两根手指，右手套弄着自己的性器，想要缓解药效。  
“净汉哥，想要吗？”崔韩率坏笑，看着身下的人难耐地自己安慰着，尹净汉是时不时抠弄自己的马眼，带出更多的精液，然后抹遍整根使套弄更加顺畅，红着脸大口急促地喘息着，下体湿得极其泛滥。“给我进来，快点。”尹净汉握住崔韩率的性器，抵住自己的穴口。  
“这可是哥说的哦。”崔韩率也忍不住了，一下子整根没入，顶到尹净汉的前列腺壁，自己的硕大被紧紧吸住，崔韩率毕竟是第一次，差点被绞得缓不过气来。  
崔韩率闷声哼着，缓缓抽动自己的欲望，让自己适应小穴的湿热和紧致。  
“啊——快一点吧——”尹净汉的手依然在自己套弄着，前面的器官就要达到高潮。  
崔韩率立刻加快速度，就像梦里那样，快速大力操弄着尹净汉的小穴，翻搅出穴里的嫩肉，带出乳白色的肠液。扑哧的淫靡之声混杂着尹净汉的呻吟在整个房间回响。  
崔韩率用手堵住尹净汉的马眼，不让他立刻就射，自己则更加往深处顶，每一下都让尹净汉感受到灭顶般的快感。崔韩率为了获得更多的快感，把尹净汉放在单人沙发上，让两条腿分别搭在扶手上。这样的体位让崔韩率的腰使劲更加方便，每一次都贯穿到底。  
“哈——嗯——啊——”尹净汉讲不出一句完整的话，下体已经被操弄得十分敏感，就连崔韩率的耻毛刮过自己的穴口他都能感受到酥麻的快感。  
“哥，我是谁？”崔韩率问到。  
“崔——啊——韩率——”尹净汉的后穴被崔韩率野蛮的抽插弄得红肿不堪。  
听到尹净汉的回答，崔韩率满意地松开了尹净汉的分身，让尹净汉射了出来。自己也把欲望抽了出来，不让净汉一次性得到解脱。  
待到尹净汉因快感颤抖完后自己马上把欲望整根放进去，令尹净汉敏感的身子再次颤抖，快节奏的撞击持续着，尹净汉才疲软下来的欲望再次苏醒。  
“净汉哥，你是我的了。”崔韩率终于射了出来，精液灌满了净汉的后穴，然而刚刚挺立起来的净汉的性器还没有得到解放。  
崔韩率低下头，含住净汉的欲望，深喉上下吸着，顿时快感逼得净汉失了声，只能抽搐着小腹享受快感。经过十分钟生涩的唇舌套弄，尹净汉射在了崔韩率嘴里。崔韩率尽数吞下，然后俯下身亲吻尹净汉的嘴角。  
“哥，分不清梦境现实的从始至终只有你自己啊。”


End file.
